Episode 8 The filibusteros
by KayDee35
Summary: This is the episode with added parts to make it a good read.


**The High Chaparral 8**

**The filibusteros**

It was a peaceful night. The full moon shone down on the desert landscape. A night owl glided silently over the land looking for prey. The captain stood on the hill and watched the hacienda before him through his binoculars. Except for the two guards who patrolled the outer gate, not a soul stirred. The captain nodded to his second-in-command, and the man signalled the others to follow him. Quietly they rode down the hill towards the wrought-iron gate.

The hacienda was situated at the Río Magdalena on the edge of the Sonoran desert. Don Sebastian Montoya owned huge estates, about half of which lay in the desert. The other half comprised grassland suitable for cattle grazing. Hacienda Montoya sat on a wide, open plain. Even from afar, the building looked imposing. Its walls were as thick as those of mediaeval European fortresses. And just like its European counterparts, this Mexican hacienda provided much-needed protection against attacks by Indians and bandits.

Ever since the Spaniards had come to Mexico, they had fought against the native inhabitants. Intermittently, there were more peaceful periods, but the old conflicts never stayed buried long and flared up time and again. And when the Spaniards did not feud with the Indians, they quarrelled with their neighbours in the North. It was only recently that Mexico had lost a sizeable area of land to the United States.

But the thick walls also served a less militant purpose. The adobe bricks made the hot summers and cool winters endurable. When Don Sebastian was fed up with the weather outside, he retreated into the main building. There the temperatures were pleasant in every season. The walls had been painted white. Torches lit the windowless, dark floors in the evening.

Rudolfo guided his master to the bedroom.

"Let me alone," Don Sebastian demanded. He shook his arm free and leaned on his cane instead.

"I want to help you, señor", his butler apologized.

"I can help myself."

"Yes, Don Sebastian." Rudolfo bowed stiffly and opened the bedroom door.

Don Sebastian made his way to the dark brown cabinet. He took down the framed photograph, regarded it with an affectionate smile and put it on his nightstand.

"When will your daughter, the Señora Cannon, come here?" Rudolfo asked from the other side of the bed.

"Tomorrow, or the day after," Don Sebastian replied. "She worries about me. And I miss her. Suppose I were to die, Rudolfo."

"Señor." The butler hurried to his master's side.

"Suppose I were to die and leave you that nice piece of land beyond the meadow."

"You will not die yet, señor", Rudolfo dismissed the idea.

"But suppose," Don Sebastian insisted.

"I think that meadow would be very nice," the butler answered finally.

The señor nudged the man's shoulder with his cane. "I said beyond the meadow," he smiled.

Rudolfo laughed. "Oh, beyond the meadow is also nice."

The butler wished his master good night and left the bedroom to sneak off to the outer gate. He hung his oil lamp on the wrought-iron ornaments. Together with the two guards, he stared expectantly into the night.

The captain's men had left their horses a few paces behind between the trees. As soon as they saw the signal, the lamp on the gate, they came forward. The butler opened, and the bandits entered on silent feet. The guards suffered themselves to be bound. Every loyal servant got subdued as fast and as quietly as possible. Then the second-in-command signalled for the mercenaries to line up. Their captain rode down from the hill. He entered Rancho Montoya feeling like a king who had finally attained his own castle. The butler awaited him deferentially at the door. Holding up his lamp, Rudolfo beckoned the invaders to follow him into the house.

Don Sebastian had just finished the second chapter of his book when he heard unusual clinking noises on the floor. He sat up in bed, trying to place the sounds.

"Rudolfo?" he asked hesitantly and crossed to the door. "Rudolfo?" he said a bit louder.

The butler smartly opened and took roots on the threshold. He bowed, not to his master but to somebody Don Sebastian could not yet see. Some armed frumps lined up. Their captain entered with a slight inclination of his head and walked around the room. He ogled the oak wood furniture, Don Sebastian's four-poster bed with its dais, the gold-plated painting over the nightstand, the brocade drapes across the window, and nodded contentedly to himself.

Don Sebastian watched the intruder, speechless for a moment, then turned to his butler. "What is the meaning of this? What is he doing here?"

The captain faced him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Montoya. A little money buys a lot of men," he explained. Leaving the room, he added with delight, "Your house is great, sir. I shall enjoy living here."

Disconcerted, Don Sebastian stared at the invaders, then at his butler. Rudolfo threw him an admonishing glance, directing his gaze to the drawn weapons.

xxx

Right after breakfast Victoria prepared for her visit to Rancho Montoya. She repacked twice, taking a larger trunk each time to store her belongings and presents and last-minute additions. An hour after she had finished packing, Big John returned from his inspection round. He dismounted at the front porch of the High Chaparral. Absently listening to the goings-on in the ranch house, he caught the voice of his brother-in-law.

"Victoria, it feels like a dead body, muchacha," Mano complained.

"Andale, Manolo," the rancher heard his wife reply impatiently.

Surprised, John turned and noticed the buckboard that still stood in front of the ranch house.

Mano emerged, an almost man-sized trunk on his back.

"You brought half of Mexico in your trunk, and now we're taking back half of Arizona. What have you got in here anyway?" he groaned.

"Things for Papa, that are none of your business," his sister replied surly.

Mano heaved the trunk onto the buckboard. Victoria was about to turn back to the house. She stopped when she saw Big John standing next to her.

"Good morning, my husband," she greeted him with a faint smile.

"Victoria, why aren't you on the way yet? It's ten o'clock," John said, bewildered.

"Oh, Señor Cannon," Manolito put in hastily. "Buck will be along any minute. He is - como se dice, how shall I say? - he's indisposed."

"Indisposed," Big John repeated, stone-faced.

Mano leaned on the trunk with a heart-felt sigh and shook his head.

"He didn't show up for night herd last night. I wonder if that had anything to do with his being indisposed," the rancher added, turning to go get his younger sibling moving.

"Well, you know, not everybody can be punctual like your brother, Victoria," Mano grinned.

The lady of the house pointed to where her husband was going. "Ay, Manolo, you mean if you hadn't lost all your money, you wouldn't still be there?" she asked derisively.

"Momentito," Mano protested. "I do with my money what I like."

"Mira, tu dinero, mi dinero," his sister said with an imperious gesture of her hand.

"I happen to like playing cards," Mano defended himself.

Victoria answered him in rapid Spanish and went back into the house, effectively breaking the argument up.

The all-night poker game at the bunkhouse was in its finishing stage. Only Buck and Sam were left to battle it out. Blue and the ranch hands not on duty watched the proceedings.

"Hey, Sam, a few more dollars, a saddle, an accordion. Now, Blue Boy, let's see what we got," Buck said pleasantly. He picked up his cards, his grin broadening by the second. He had four cards of the same denomination; he had four aces. "All of it, Sam, all. You can call me," he delighted.

Sam dejectedly looked at his cards and nervously combed his hand through his hair. "You mind if I take one minute?" he asked. "Seems to me like I bought at least that much time."

"Good luck," Buck nodded and stood.

The bunkhouse was not large. It contained a bunk bed on each wall and a dresser in one corner. The space in the middle was just large enough to hold a table and four chairs.

Buck went to the dresser. For lack of a better spot, the washbowl and water jug had been placed on top. Buck poured the cool water over his head before he stuck his face into the bowl.

Big John entered with measured steps and came to stand beside him.

"Oh, howdy, brother John," Buck greeted him once he had noticed the man.

"Buck, you were supposed to be on the road with Victoria an hour ago," Big John told him quietly.

"Oh, John, what time is it?" Buck asked, startled.

"You will be a sorry escort with no sleep," the rancher continued.

"What time is it, John?" Buck repeated.

His brother still did not deign to answer the question. "You were also supposed to ride night herd last night," he said instead.

Buck hit his head with his flat hand and winced.

Blue lowered his head. His father had chewed him out often enough. He knew what would be coming. Up to now, his father had spoken quietly, but that was only the quiet before the storm.

"Now you break it up and get outta here," Big John commanded, and the storm broke.

"Look, John, I'm sorry, John," Buck apologized.

"I lost two cows because I didn't have enough men on picket duty. I am getting sick of you cutting up fooling around in general, making a jackass out of both of us. You work here, remember?" the rancher rounded on his brother.

"Yeah, John. I work here. I ain't likely to forget that ever," Buck replied irritatedly and took his hat.

But Big John just had to top it. "All right. Now, break it up," he ordered.

Buck stiffened. He slowly raised his head, eyes flashing. "Yes, sir, brother John," he bellowed and went back to his cards. "You want it broke up? Excuse me, Blue Boy."

Buck knocked his chair out of his way, then proceeded to brush the money from the table. Sam, anticipating the next move, grabbed his half full whisky bottle. Buck overthrew the table, then turned back to his brother and took a deep breath.

"It's good 'n broke," he said, carrying out a sloppy salute. Glaring at his brother, he retrieved his own whisky bottle from his coat pocket, snatched the coat up as well, and stormed off.

Sam threw his boss a cautious glance. "Well, we, uh- we'd better get back to work. Let's go, boys."

The ranch hands fled their home. Only Blue stayed behind, watching his father in silence.

Big John was just as angry as Buck. For one thing, because he had once again quarrelled with his brother. But what really rankled him was that everybody seemed to stand on Buck's side and excuse his flaws. Frustrated, Big John lashed out and struck the nearest bed post with his fist.

Buck jogged towards the buckboard. "Amigo, let's go to Mexico permanently," he called to Mano as he flopped down onto the planks.

Mano let loose a whoop, glancing at his sister.

"Ay, Mano, what are you waiting for?" she asked impatiently. "Anda!"

Mano's mood soured. "Aw, Victoria. Andale, caballito," he called to the horse, and they were off.

xxx

The buckboard soon became a saloon under the sky. Buck and Mano helped themselves to Buck's whisky and got in the mood for a little entertainment. Lacking a professional singer, they had a go at it themselves. Victoria soon forgot she was miffed. After Buck had sung the first song, which he had in a grand gesture dedicated to his "most esteemed and highly respected, much valued and never again to be stood up sister-in-law", she could not keep a straight face any more.

Late in the afternoon, Buck and Mano had made considerable headway into the whisky and were singing Buck's favourite song. It seemed Buck always came back to it when he was out of other ideas or too drunk to remember anything else. They were singing the Buffalo gal song:

"Buffalo gal, ain't you comin' out tonight, comin' out tonight, comin' out tonight?

Buffalo gal, ain't you comin' out tonight

And dance by the light of the moon."

Mano had even taught his friend the Spanish version, but Buck had not yet learned it by heart completely.

"Esta noche vamos a bailar," Manolito had to finish alone.

They had crossed the border in Nogales and, after a few more miles, had reached the Montoya estates. Mano stopped by the river. "Hey, Buck, want some water?" he asked his brother-in-law, handing his sister the reins.

"Agua," Buck sighed, realizing right then how thirsty he was.

"Don't run away, you hear me?" Manolito admonished Victoria half-jokingly. He did not put it past her to take off with the buckboard and let them walk all the way to Rancho Montoya.

Mano and Buck went in a not too straight line down to the river. On their return they met up with three riders. One of them almost looked like a patrón. He wore a sombrero and a cartridge belt around his chest. In contrast, his two companions wore rather shabby uniforms.

"El Don Manolo," laughed the patrón.

Mano shook his hand. "Que pasa, Rudolfo? It's been a long time, hombre. My father has given you a new job?"

"Oh, he says I need more sunshine," the butler answered.

The men laughed heartily. It seemed Don Sebastian had Apache trouble and had recruited every available man to defend his property, Manolito guessed. The three visitors let themselves be escorted to the hacienda.

When they passed the gates, they became suspicious. It was too quiet. Not a single guard could be seen. The patio, too, was dead silent. Even the servants' quarters looked deserted. Buck nudged Mano's shoulder, but his brother-in-law signalled him to keep silent. Manolito sensed they had been trapped, but he was not in a position to do anything about it. Turning around was impossible. The buckboard would be too slow and besides, it did not provide any cover. He stopped the horses. They were stuck for it. Soldiers came out from the colonnade, circling them, relieving Buck and Mano of their revolvers. Rudolfo himself drew his gun on Manolito.

The butler led them into the house. Mano followed with his sister. Buck reluctantly brought up the rear, lagging as much as he dared. He kept looking around but found nothing that could aid them. The guard shadowing him repeatedly poked him in the back with his gun. When they entered Don Sebastian's study, Buck realised he was about to explode. He took a deep breath to calm himself and looked down.

The new lord of Rancho Montoya had made himself comfortable in the chair behind the desk.

"Buck," he smiled.

The three newcomers looked up, confused.

Buck took a step forward and scrutinized the man. "Wait a minute. I know you," he said slowly. The captain looked expectantly at him. Buck suddenly remembered the face. "Lanier, Jake Lanier."

"Ha! I surely didn't expect to see a friend here," the captain cheered. "Welcome to Casa Montoya."

"Where is my father?" Victoria asked.

"Don't worry, he is sleeping, somewhat the worse for wear,"Lanier said lightly. "Took our bloodless revolution a little too much to heart. You'll get to see him soon. Sit down."

"Señor, who are you?" Mano put in more forcefully.

Lanier smiled. "Nobody, about to become somebody. Right, Buck?"

"Jake, the war is over, you still got your uniform on," Buck answered, returning the smile, then made introductions. "Now, Mano, this is Jake Lanier, my former CO, my commanding officer. We was in the fifth Virginian Army together. He was my captain - he was."

"Until I was busted," chuckled Lanier.

"Jake, this is my sister-in-law and her brother, Manolito Montoya," Buck finished.

Lanier stood up and bowed. "My pleasure, Ma'am," he told Victoria, then went to the glass cabinet beside the door. "Can I tempt you to a little brandy? Mr. Montoya had fine taste."

Buck registered the provocation against Mano, and the warning bells in his head set off as if they wanted to raise a storm. He had thought Lanier meant to raid the ranch to get rich in a hurry and then move on. This did not seem to be the case, though.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" he asked bluntly. "I mean, this is the Montoya family home. If this is some kind of Joshin' or joke, it ain't funny."

"No joke," Lanier replied seriously.

Alarmed, Mano and Victoria looked to their brother-in-law.

Lanier handed his old friend a glass of brandy. "You see, I'm proposing to found myself a new state," he explained.

"A new state, huh? Right here in Sonora?" Buck asked quietly as he took the drink. He suddenly felt ill at ease. Mano seemed to watch him just as guardedly as Jake.

Lanier raised his glass. "To your continued health."

Buck understood the threat. "Thank you, Jake," he said meekly. With a troubled glance towards Manolito he raised his glass but could not nerve himself to actually take a sip.

Lanier, on the other hand, had finished his brandy in one go. He turned to the Montoya siblings. "Maybe you'd like to see your father now. He is known as the Old Lion, I understand."

"Yes," Mano confirmed with a sense of relief. His father would let him know what to do.

They followed the captain to the bedroom.

Lanier threw the door open. "You have visitors," he announced.

Buck remained at the left side of the entrance; Lanier watched the family reunion from the right.

"Papa." Victoria ran up to her father and embraced him.

"Victoria," Don Sebastian greeted her with delight.

"Are you alright?" his daughter asked him.

Manolito approached the bed at a slower pace, staring at Don Sebastian's legs that were covered by a blanket.

"Papa, did they hurt you?" he wanted to know.

"No, I am not hurt," his father assured him.

"But they confine you to your room?"

"The Lord of the house has free run of the castle." Don Sebastian leaned on his elbows to look at the captain. "Not so, Señor Lanier?" he asked.

"A castle is also a fortress," the man said noncommittally.

Mano leaned over the bed, smiling at his father. "Let us go downstairs together. Vente. It will make you feel better."

Victoria smiled as well and took her father by the arm.

Don Sebastian did not budge. "What for?" he asked his son resignedly. Victoria's smile vanished.

"What are you talking about, Papa?" Manolito asked, confused. "If you can get on your feet, get on your feet, hombre."

"Manolo, please," Victoria put in. But her brother signalled her to stay quiet and let him continue.

"You have not seen betrayal in the eyes of your friends," Don Sebastian told his son dejectedly.

"Is that a reason to bury yourself in that bed?" Mano countered.

"What better reason?" his father asked sharply.

"What is wrong with you?" Manolito complained. "I mean, you have fought before."

Don Sebastian stared at the ceiling and shook his head in annoyance. He leaned on his elbows again and looked his son straight in the eyes. "I am old. I am tired. Old and tired."

Lanier watched Buck lowering his head. It seemed the young Montoya's distress got to him.

Manolito had not yet given up. He pointed a finger at his father. "You - are - a coward."

"Yes. Yes, I am a coward," Don Sebastian admitted, looking anywhere but at his son.

"The lion," Mano urged him. "Papa, the lion. Where is the lion?"

"The lion is dead," his father said with finality.

"He is not dead," Manolito objected fiercely. "You are letting him die. Now, get up from bed!"

"Leave me, Mano," Don Sebastian pleaded and looked to the side.

"Leave me, Mano," his son mocked him. "Sure. Let you stand disgraced before these people - Victoria and Mr. Cannon and this man, your enemy. But do not ask me to stand by your side before them. I will not be the son of a coward."

Don Sebastian closed his eyes. "Por favor, Mano. Por favor!" He twisted to the side, turning his back on them.

Manolito and Victoria hung their heads. Buck, too, did not dare look up. He was suddenly afraid for his brother-in-law. They had not known each other long, but Buck knew that Mano would be true to his words. His friend would act, as soon as he got the chance. Buck forced himself to stay calm. He vowed he would find a way to help Mano. But his former captain had to be kept ignorant at all costs.

xxx

Lanier invited his guests to dinner. He had declared the room adjacent to the study as dining room. Buck, Mano and Victoria were already seated when the new owner of Rancho Montoya made his grand entrance. He guided his woman, Lily, in, giving off the impression of king and queen. The festivities for his mercenaries down in the courtyard with the music and the raucuous laughter only added to the effect.

Rudolfo carried out his duties of longstanding, he laid the table and served dinner. The Montoya siblings touched neither food nor drink. Manolito stared off into the distance, feeling numb. He returned to the present only when Rudolfo offered him a second helping. Mano gave the former butler such a look of contempt that the man hastened to serve his new masters instead.

Manolito then became aware how Lanier chatted happily away about the good old days of the Civil War.

"Buck walked up to the Colonel in the saloon and said, 'Colonel, I must make the report that forty of our horses are missing. However, we will not be inconvenienced in any way.' I love you, Buck," the captain said enthusiastically and then added a little nostalgic, "Those were great days."

"Them were good days, Jake, good days," Buck replied quietly.

"Don't get drunk, Lilly. It don't become you," Lanier admonished the woman at his side.

"Do Lily come with a title?" Buck wanted to know as he helped himself to another chicken leg.

"Title?" Lanier asked in confusion.

"Jake the first, emperor, or whatever it is you call yourself," Buck laughed.

"Not a bad idea," Lanier pondered. "Isn't she beautiful? But she is a sly one. From town frolic to toast of the town," he needled his woman.

"Very pretty," Buck, after close scrutiny, admitted with a smile.

Lily did not deign to answer either of them.

"I was loosing to a cold hand in Denver," the captain elaborated. "One day Lily walked in. Kismet. She was a shill for the house. I must say she is a certain captivating somebody. But the one thing wrong with Lily, she ain't got no style."

Buck smiled. "I don't know about that, Jake.* But anyway, who does?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

[* The German version is more fun. Buck says lightly: You noticed that?]

Lanier thumped his friend on the back. "You do, Buck! Why don't you join with me?"

Aghast, Mano and Victoria stared at their brother-in-law. Buck seemed not to notice. He kept his face firmly turned towards his plate, a flattered and slightly bashful expression on his face.

Victoria jumped up. "I would like to take a meal to my father," she bristled. "May I be excused?"

Lanier stood as well and bowed drunkenly. "Of course, Ma'am," he said, attempting gallantry.

"I will go with you," Mano told his sister. He chanced another look at Buck. His brother-in-law busied himself with his food and seemed to ignore him on purpose. Victoria in tow, Mano sharply turned on his heel and marched out.

As soon as the Montoya siblings had left, the mood lifted. Buck grinned and raised his wine glass, toasting Lily. The three of them touched glasses. Lanier stood, overthrowing his chair. He leaned over the table to touch glasses with Lily again. Afraid for her dress, she drew away. Lanier leaned towards her further, almost lying on his plate. Buck pushed him back, but a little too forcefully. Lanier lost his balance and keeled over.

"Here we go." Buck helped the captain up, then righted the chair as well.

Lily seized her chance to retire.

Lanier looked around. "Where is my coat?"

"Right here, captain, my captain." Buck hung the coat over the back of the chair. "Steady, here we go," he said and made the man sit down.

Lanier suddenly began to laugh his head off. Buck had to start thrice to get his question out. "Tell me, Jake," he was finally able to put in, "where did you get this hare-brained scheme anyway?"

"Not so hare-brained," Lanier chuckled, then pulled himself together. "The land grant shows a dozen ranches 'round here in dispute. I found this out during the war. The Mexican government is falling apart. Old men like Montoya die. Somebody is going to take this land and build it, why not me?" He topped up his glass and looked at his old friend. "You ever get tired of scrawny horses, poor man's grub?"

"You know I do, Jake," Buck admitted thoughtfully and took a sip from his glass, "but that's something else. You make me happy. Why don't you pack up and go home?"

"Home?" Lanier asked, incredulous.

"Home," Buck nodded.

"Yeah, the good, fat, rich Virginia land," the captain mused. "They burned it. It simply don't exist any more. You think I want to help myself to a piece of land that don't yield? The foundation, the chimney, a pile of charred timbers."

Buck kept his cool. "Well, you could try to build it up. Cut up more timber and start over," he reasoned.

"You know what it was like when I went home?"

"Sure I do," Buck sighed, lowering his head. "Charred timbers."

Lanier softly began to relate what he had found back home. "Women dead, slaughtered in the streets. Stores wrecked and looted. Places of worship turned into arsenals, then blown to pieces. 'Bout the town blown to pieces, too. Children half-buried, decaying under the rubble. Crops burned brown. Rape of the fields and rape of the town."

"Painful, sorely painful, Jake," Buck replied gravely. "Tell me something. You'd like to see that happen again here?"

"We're gonna live here," Lanier insisted.

"Or maybe die here," Buck retorted.

Lanier chuckled mischievously, turning towards his old friend. "We've died before."

Buck shook his head and gave up. "Jake, you old preacher," he laughed. "You sure got a way of hittin' people right where it bothers them, you know that, Jake? You want some land, boy? Old Jake'll give you some land. Or you want a girl? Old Jake's got a girl right up his sleeve. Or cash money, or a medal." He paced in front of the window, waving his arms.

Lanier bubbled over with laughter. "What do you owe that old robber upstairs?" he wantonly called over his shoulder.

"Nothing at all. Nothing," Buck answered merrily, glancing up. He had sat on the window sill, surreptitously watching the courtyard.

Lanier had propped himself up on his elbows. He listened thoughtfully as Buck continued in a more serious voice. "But you see, Jake, that's why you scare me. You've got such a crazy kind of logic. It's terrifying. I went home to the South, too, Jake."

Buck put his glass down and looked out of the window again. He spied Mano leaving the house. Buck's heart sank. "Jake." His voice cracked. He tried again. "Jake, do you mind if I get some air?"

Lanier waved him to go.

xxx

Mano hid in the shadows of the colonnade. A soldier leaned on the column to his right, sleeping like the dead. Mano relieved him of his cap. When the man did not stir, he pulled him into the shade and managed to peel him out of his uniform. He held it up and eyed it critically. The garment was a bit large. He pulled it over his own clothes, and it fit perfectly. Convinced that nobody would be sober enough to recognize him, he joined the crowd.

The fiesta was in full swing. A mariachi band played lively tunes. There was plenty of food and drink. The girls danced, served dinner, and did everything else the mercenaries fancied. A group of men had grabbed a girl, put her on a blanket and threw her in the air as if the blanket was a trampoline. The girl seemed to have the time of her life, judging by the way she cheered.

Mano pushed through the masses towards the gate, the cap pulled down his forehead as deep as possible.

"Manolo," a startled voice said behind him.

Mano stopped dead. After a moment he recognized the voice and turned around, silencing the caller. He took three long strides to embrace her. "It's been a long time since I've last seen you, Rosa," he murmured.

"They'll kill you if they see you," the girl replied fiercely.

Mano kissed her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Distract the guard at the gate," he said after a moment.

Rosa nodded. "Sí, sí, sí."

Mano embraced her again. He gave her the bottle of tequila he had lifted along with the uniform from the sleeping mercenary. His plan had been to bribe the man, but Rosa would be a lot more successful.

"I better get going," he whispered and vanished back into the crowd.

Rosa watched him go, looking none-too-pleased. She finally nerved herself and ambled to the gate.

Buck followed his friend covertly. A girl flung her arms around his neck, expecting him to dance with her. Buck did not even look at her as he brushed her aside. He kept his eyes trained firmly on his friend. Once he knew what his brother-in-law intended, he signalled the guards that he would handle this and that they should not interfere. Not wanting to miss out on the spectacle, the sentries nodded their assent, grinning slyly. Buck made his preparations.

Meanwhile, Manolito strolled around. He ate, drank, and danced with the best of them, all the while stealthily closing in on the gate. Finally he played drunk and staggered towards the sturdy wood, grabbing the latch like a lifeline. He opened the gate the moment Rosa kissed the guard. The man heard the hinges creak and wanted to turn around, but Rosa demanded his full attention. She waved to Mano behind the man's back. Mano mouthed a thank you in her direction and walked out.

Manolito could hardly believe his luck. A horse was tied to the pole in front of the gate. He stroked the animal's nose, calming it so that it would carry him to freedom without fuss. A noise made him look to the right. From the left, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Mano turned in surprise - and hesitated. The black-clad figure looming over him in the darkness seemed somehow familiar. Buck punched him. Mano went down. After a hasty glance up to the tower, Buck knelt in front of his friend and pulled him out of the line of fire.

"Manolo." Victoria hurried to them an instant later. She had been looking for her brother for quite some time and had finally seen him slipping through the gate. The pandemonium in the courtyard had frightened her, but she had gone after him anyway. Now she dropped to her knees next to Mano to support him.

Buck immediately lowered his hands. "Mano, I'm trying to save your life. Mano, don't be a fool. Look. Look!" He turned his friend's head toward the tower. Rifles at the ready, the two guards came forward. A third sentry walked up from the shade of the trees, training his gun on them.

Manolito, a lump in his throat as big as the Popocatepetl, looked accusingly at his brother-in-law. Buck returned the gaze anxiously. Mano was rather pale and out of breath. Buck bit his lip. He had not intended to hit his friend quite so hard - either physically or emotionally.

"Back to the house," he said harshly. "Victoria, you go first."

They stood. Mano noticed that Buck shielded him from the guns as much as possible. All the way back to the hacienda he argued with himself why his brother-in-law would want to protect him, but came up with no solution.

Lanier bowed at the door as they filed in. Buck was now sure that he had had them under surveillance. He gave his captain no chance of humiliating the Montoya siblings further. "I think it would be best if my sister-in-law stayed with her father," he said as soon as he had stepped over the threshold.

Lanier nodded agreement. He asked Victoria if she needed anything. Buck offered to retrieve the items for her after they had put her brother up for the night. Single-file, Buck still between Mano and the sentry, they marched to the east wing of the building.

Victoria entered Don Sebastian's bedroom and quietly closed the door. Lanier ordered a second man to taken on guard duty. Buck sighed contentedly. This got him a surprised glance from his captain as well as his brother-in-law, but Buck practised equality and ignored them both.

"Mano could stay in the guest room. It's in the west wing on this floor," he told Lanier instead, then made an embarrassed face. "The brother of my sister-in-law is still your guest, I presume?" he asked quietly.

Lanier nodded curtly. Buck could barely hide his relief. He quickly took Mano's arm and guided his friend down the hallway. He stopped in front of the last door, pulled it open, then manoeuvred his brother-in-law into the spacious room. Manolito kept silent, hiding his confusion. He would have agreed to any room he did not have to share with a mercenary.

Nobody could prove that he had lied, Buck thought. After all, he had been at the Montoyas' only once. Since he doubted that Lanier would allow Mano to stay in his own room, Buck had cooked up this white lie. He wanted to give his brother-in-law the chance to regain his equilibrium. The last hours had held enough shocks for his friend. Mano should not be forced to stay in a room where he might not be able to relax. Besides, this room was the only one in the whole hacienda where Buck himself felt comfortable. He had stayed here with Mano when Big John had married Victoria.

Buck looked around. Nothing had changed. The king-size bed was still the most prominent furniture of the room. Its head stood against the wall to the right-hand side of the door. At its foot, placed against the opposite wall, were a table and two chairs. The massive wardrobe was located on the left, right beside the entrance. The fourth wall sported the window. They overlooked the courtyard from where the sounds of the fiesta could be heard. The room was pretty dark, illuminated only by moonlight.

Buck pointed to the bed. "Sit down."

Mano stiffened, looking defiantly at his brother-in-law. Buck sighed and came to stand before Manolito. Arms crossed in front of his chest, he expectantly gazed at Lanier.

"Tell him to get out of the uniform," the captain said, pulling a length of rope from his pocket. "Make sure he won't be traipsing around again, or the guards will stuff him with lead."

Buck's face went blank. He tensed, the muscles in his back straining as if he was preparing for a fight. Wordlessly he turned around.

The warning in Buck's eyes advised Manolito to obey. He handed Lanier the uniform, then laid down on the bed. His hope that his brother-in-law would bind his hands so that he could free himself got dashed instantly. Buck tied him to the bedpost good and proper.

What a mess, Buck thought as he bound his friend. He had stumbled into Lanier's trap like a novice. The captain had given him free reign to see how important Mano was to him. And Buck had advertised it loud and clear. On the other hand, Lanier had turned the responsibility for Mano over to him. So, nothing was lost - as long as he did not make another mistake and Mano did not compromise him again.

Buck tied the last knot and stepped back. Lanier inspected the bonds. Satisfied, he nodded. Buck threw him an affronted look, then glanced at the sentry. The man had sat down in a chair, his gun laid casually across his knees.

"The guard keeps out of the room," Buck demanded. Pointing over his shoulder to Mano, he continued, "He won't make any trips you don't authorize, so why not show a little courtesy?"

After a minute hesitation Lanier gave in. True, he was now the lord of Casa Montoya. But if he wanted to win Buck over to his side, a few concessions could not be avoided, he supposed. He signalled the mercenary to guard the room from the other side of the door.

Buck beamed. "Now I can mingle with the natives," he said, taking his captain by the arm. "Come with me, a little entertainment will be good for you, too."

Grinning, he and Lanier left the room. As Buck shut the door, he threw his brother-in-law a relieved glance for the fraction of a second. Manolito returned the gaze with unconcealed hostility. Buck had tied him, betrayed him.

xxx

In the courtyard Lanier sat down at a table and watched his men party. Buck seemed to have got it into his head to dance with every girl in the yard.

Finally, Buck reached his heart's desire. He caught the reluctant girl in his arms and danced her around. "Buenas noches, señorita. What's your name?" he asked merrily.

"Rosa," she snapped.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Buck replied and kissed her neck. "I saw you help Manolito Montoya. You have to help him again," he murmured into her ear.

Rosa made an angry face. "If you had not stopped him-" she spat.

"You don't know Jake," Buck interrupted her. "He provoked Mano on purpose and then let him think he could get away. I had to act, otherwise Mano would have caught a bullet. Don't stop dancing. Jake is watching us."

"Where is Manolito now? What did you do with him?" Rosa asked anxiously.

"He is in his room, tied to the bedpost. At least this way, he won't do anything foolish again."

Buck sounded downright angry, Rosa noticed.

"Will you help him?" her dance partner pressed her.

She nodded. "Sí, sí, sí."

"All right. Listen, you need to find out what Lanier has in store for the Montoyas. When you talk to his men, plant a few rumours to spoil their mood, but don't exaggerate."

Rosa was at a loss. "What shall I tell them?"

"Someone completely reliable told you that Rancho Montoya isn't really rolling in money. That the trinkets Jake handed out so far is almost all there really is. And besides, you heard that Lanier is a miser. Something like this."

"You think this will have an effect?" she asked doubtfully.

"That isn't the most important thing. Listen to what these people tell you and look for someone who would be amenable to betrayal. I think I'll retire now. I don't want to leave Mano alone for too long."

Rosa embraced him and voluntarily gave him a good-bye kiss.

Buck sat down at Lanier's table. When he realized that the captain had fallen asleep, he left the fiesta. He lugged the trunk they had brought from the High Chaparral into Don Sebastian's bedroom. He also got Victoria a few other items from her room, but kept silent throughout. That done, he went to his brother-in-law.

To Mano the time seemed endless. He tried to sleep but was unable to relax. His head was spinning. Never before had he felt so alone and helpless, not even among the bandidos he had ridden with from time to time. Mano had stayed at the High Chaparral because Buck had asked him to. He had liked Buck at first glance and had been sure that his brother-in-law appreciated him just as much. But it seemed he had to correct this thought. Buck's behaviour made friendship impossible.

When his brother-in-law came in and approached his bed, Mano feigned sleep. He did not want to talk to the man. Oddly, though, Buck's presence calmed him. Manolito hated himself for it. The man had betrayed him, after all.

Buck thoughtfully regarded his friend, knowing fully well Mano was not asleep. He racked his brain how he could help his brother-in-law, but nothing came to mind. Buck hoped against hope that Lanier would leave Rancho Montoya in a few days with whatever money he could lay his hands on. Don Sebastian would not be as rich any more, but at least there would be no bloodshed. Buck did not want to fight Jake. Lanier had been his commanding officer, after all, and Buck still felt a certain loyalty towards him - so long as Mano did not get hurt. Buck wished for a chance to talk to his brother-in-law about this, but his friend's grim face clearly advised against it. Stunned, Buck watched as Mano's features smoothed out and his breathing slowed. His friend had fallen asleep.

Mano woke to the creaking of the door hinges. Buck was about to leave the room. Manolito bit his tongue to keep himself from calling the man back. Turning his head towards the window, his gaze fell on the bed. A blanket had been thrown over him. The other half of the king-size bed was rumpled. Buck must have slept next to him and shared the blanket with him, Mano realised.

The door closed. Manolito felt as abandoned as he had the day before. He was forced to admit to himself that even Buck's company was better than to be left alone. After some time he heard voices, but they were unintelligible. Then the door opened. The barrel of a gun poked through. Mano froze.

xxx

Buck went to the dining room to see if he could get something for breakfast. It was a bit late for it, but he would not say no to lunch, either. Victoria was walking in, accompanied by a guard. Jake and Lily had already taken their seats, watching Rudolfo lay the table.

"Buck," Lanier greeted him. "I trust you found a comfortable place to spend the night? We are only waiting for the brother of this young lady," he bowed curtly to Victoria, "then we will be all set for breakfast."

"I tell the guard to bring him down," Buck replied. He turned on his heel and strode back to Mano's room before Lanier had a chance to give the order to someone else.

"Jake wants Mano to come down for breakfast," Buck told the sentry. "Can you manage?"

"Watch me," the man grinned. "If he won't behave, he'll get a bullet, case finished."

"You better not damage him," Buck commented, sounding bored. "Jake isn't through with him yet."

The mercenary looked at him blankly.

"Even commanders need some fun from time to time," Buck explained, "or they will become grumpy as hell. And you know who they are always picking on in their foul mood." Buck looked meaningfully at the guard.

The man shrugged. "Then you will just have to help me. Open the door, slowly," he commanded and trained his gun on the bed. When everything seemed in order, he stepped aside and let Buck enter.

Manolito lay stiffly on the bed, not even daring to breathe. Buck sat down next to him. He slowly loosened the bonds, radiating calmness, and his friend gradually relaxed. But the uncertainty in Mano's eyes remained. Buck motioned for his brother-in-law to get up. Manolito noticed that Buck once again stood between him and the gun. He looked up questioningly, but Buck's face remained impassive. Buck hoped that his friend understood. He could not afford to be overly friendly as long as the guard looked on. He took Mano to the bathroom. "When you've finished in there, you come to the dining room for breakfast," Buck told him.

The sentry wanted to follow, but found his way barred. "I'll send you another guard, then you take him to Jake," Buck said.

As soon as he had sent up another mercenary, Buck jogged back to the dining room. "He'll be here in a moment," he said nonchalantly and sat down.

A few minutes later Manolito was brought in. He stopped for an instant to look at his brother-in-law. Buck did not even turn around. Mano finally sat down, flashing his sister a smile. And Buck breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"I seem to note a certain lack in conversation. I haven't subdued you all, have I?" Lanier asked when breakfast was over and not a word had been spoken throughout.

Manolito began to laugh. "You know, Buck, I am confused. Did you save my life to save my life or to prove some other kind of loyalty?"

"Manolo, you shut up," Buck told him.

"I want to know," Mano insisted, looking his brother-in-law in the eyes.

Lanier leaned forward, too.

"I mean I have that right, eh? Why should you not be a freebooter, one of his filibusteros." Manolito sounded infinitely disappointed.

"Did you want me to let you die out there?" Buck retorted furiously.

"Why not?" Mano said hesitantly in a very quiet tone. "I did not ask you to save my life."

Buck exploded. "Well, I thought about that. That's it. I don't owe you and your big, rich daddy nothing!"

Lanier smiled, appreciating the entertainment. His former XO threw him a dark glance.

"They are here," the guard at the window put in, saving Buck from an angry dispute with his ex-commander.

Lanier turned to his woman. "Would you care to excuse us, Lily?"

Lily knew very well this oh so polite question was actually an order. She glanced at Victoria, who was allowed to stay, threw her napkin on the table and rushed out the door.

"Bring Mr. Montoya down," Lanier told one of his mercenaries." He then turned to the man sitting next to him. "Buck, now you're gonna see what I call a bloodless coup."

Manolito swallowed hard. He figured he knew who the visitors would be. It was one thing to stand disgraced before Gringos. But Mano would have given anything to spare his father - and himself - the shame of confessing this to friends and business partners.

"You know how I remember you best?" Lanier continued to Buck. "Hightailin' it across that field in Pennsylvania with five of my best men, blowin' up that ammunition pile almost by yourself." He shook his head in admiration. "We were scared kids."

Buck nodded seriously. "Scared kids. You know, Jake, most of the time I'm still scared."

Don Sebastian entered, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Papa!" Victoria hurried to her father's side and led him to the table.

Lanier's glance swept over his guests. Don Sebastian sat down beside his daughter; Rudolfo brought him a cup of coffee. Head supported by his hands, Buck stared morosely on his plate. Manolito squirmed in his chair as if there was itching powder on his seat. Lanier burst out laughing, then made an effort to pull himself together. "Bring them in," he ordered levelly.

Seven Mexican patrons came in.

"Which one of you is His Honour the mayor? You?" Lanier asked the man who had taken a step forward.

"Yes, señor," the man confirmed.

"Don Sebastian has something to say to you," proclaimed the captain.

Don Sebastian took his cup of coffee, but his hand shook so much that he had to set it down again. He leaned on his cane with a weary sigh and began his speech. "My friends. Señor Lanier has come to this country. He has invaded my land and my home, and now proposes to invade yours. He says that the land is for the taking - and he has taken it. He says that he will not disturb our lives. He will merely impose his will upon us. He says that the land is of little value to anyone except ourselves and therefore we should consider it no loss. We should not own it, but rent it from him. He will create his own state. And we will pay taxes to him. In turn, he will protect us from other invaders."

Buck mopped his brow. He wondered if Lanier did not recognize the sarcasm or if he did not care at all in which way his message was being conveyed.

Don Sebastian continued. "We will have nothing to worry about as long as we are good, quiet citizens who will do the bidding of Señor Lanier. The land will be its own country and we the slaves of Señor Lanier."

Mano stood up. "Papa-" he breathed.

Lanier watched his old friend, but Buck maintained a blank look throughout.

Don Sebastian's face twitched. After a pause he explained to his fellow hacienderos, "This is what he knew in his own state, you see. Men on their knees to other men. This is what he proposes for us. We will have a life with no responsibilities, my friends, lacking despair, except of course personal despair. A very easy life."

Lanier smiled contentedly.

But Don Sebastian had not yet finished. He raised his head. "Fight him. Fight him, fight him. He has threatened to kill me if I say this. Fight him!" he commanded.

"They say there are hundreds of them coming down from the United States," the mayor put in.

"Then die fighting them," Don Sebastian countered.

"You can say this. You are old," argued the mayor.

"I am old because I fought them when I was young."

"We cannot fight them!"

"Butchers have been through this land before, and there is no end of them," Don Sebastian said.

The mayor shook his head. "We cannot fight an army."

"Why not?" Don Sebastian asked. "Why not!" he repeated, louder this time, then sat down, exhausted.

"Oh, Papa!" Victoria embraced him.

"I'm all right. I am all right," he assured his daughter.

"You shouldn't have brought him in. He's ill," Victoria barked at Lanier.

The captain rose. "Have you finished, Mr. Montoya?" he asked tightly.

Don Sebastian nodded. "Sí. I am finished."

Manolito smiled, overjoyed. Now he knew he would never be the son of a coward.

Lanier turned to the hacienderos. "I want your land grants. You can give them to one of my men tomorrow in the cantina in town. If you don't give them to me, we will burn your ranches one by one. We'll slaughter your cattle. And when we've finished slaughtering your cattle, we'll slaughter you. That's all."

Buck looked upset, then thoughtful. Manolito's face had lost its smile as well. He knew these words were no empty threat.

"But, señor," the mayor protested when the land owners were shoved out unceremoniously.

Lanier fled into the study and poured himself a brandy.

"Come on, Papa." Manolito went to his father, leading him from the room with Victoria.

"Señor Montoya-" Buck began, then stopped. None of the three paid him any attention. And besides, Buck had no idea what he could say to them. After a moment's hesitation, he went to the study to deal with Lanier. Seating himself on the armrest of the nearest chair, Buck quietly watched the man.

"Well, the war is won, not a shot fired," Lanier told him, seeming calm and collected.

"You're sure about that, Jake?" Buck asked, accepting a glass of the brandy.

In his mind, Lanier had already twisted reality around to his liking. "The human condition is something to be deplored, Buck. Men are cowards. They believe nothing's worth dying for. Or so they'd have you believe."

Buck studied him thoughtfully. "Jake, I look at you and I think about Gettysburg, Vicksburg. The Second Battle of Bull Run. Maybe that's it. Maybe nothing is worth dying for."

"Except maybe power," the demoted captain qualified.

"Especially not that," Buck countered sharply. "Not power, Jake."

Lanier went to the desk. "I want you, Bucko; I want you with me. Nobody is going to get hurt," he implored.

Buck shook his head and looked down. Lanier threw him an envelope.

"What's that?" Buck asked, opening it, then looked back up. "Two years' wages. Two years, Jake," he said in disbelief.

Lanier shrugged. "In advance."

Buck rose. "Betrayal ain't my long suit, Jake." He let the envelope fall down on the seat as he left.

The captain made himself comfortable on the couch and waited.

xxx

Buck wandered around the courtyard, looking for Rosa. She stood at her chamber door, beckoning for him to enter. She then proceeded to tell him in fierce whispers what she had found out. It took him quite some time to understand. In her agitation, Rosa had related everything in Spanish. Buck was hard-pressed to calm her and to make her talk English. When he finally knew what fate awaited the Montoyas, he paled. Rosa begged him desperately to help at least Manolito. Buck nodded and took her in his arms.

"Did you find someone who would help us against Jake?" he asked quietly.

Rosa nodded against his shoulder.

Buck frowned. "Ask him how much he wants," he said finally.

Rosa named the price.

"Tell him to ride to the cantina and wait for you there. Meet him there together with the men from your village. Tell him if he can convince them to engage in a shootout with Jake, he'll get twice as much. I'll give you the money tonight, then you go. Can you leave unnoticed?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's all been taken care of."

Buck looked at her warily. "Who did you let in on this?"

"Manolito still has friends here," Rosa answered defiantly. "I told them what Lanier wants to do with him. They promised to help."

"Did you mention my name?" Buck asked tightly.

She shook her head apologetically. "No. They saw that you stopped Manolito when he tried to flee. That's why I did not say anything about you. I was afraid they would think it was a trap and would turn their backs on him."

Buck breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Under no circumstances must Jake realise that I'm behind this. If it doesn't work out, I'll have a chance to come up with something else. Now listen," Buck continued and instructed her how they should receive Lanier the following day. Afterwards he wandered around the hacienda, covertly inspecting the fortifications.

Buck waited until the mercenaries were fast asleep, then sneaked into the study to collect the money Lanier had offered him.

The captain dozed on the couch. He came awake when he heard the door creak open. The torchlight from the floor outlined Buck who cautiously looked around before he entered.

The envelope lay on the desk. Buck opened it and began to inspect its contents.

"So betrayal is your long suit," a voice from the couch said.

Buck glanced disapprovingly towards his captain. He sat astride on the desk to count his wages. Wordlessly he pocketed the money, saluted in Lanier's general direction and went to Rosa.

Buck helped himself to supper along with a bottle of whisky and sat down in an alcove, waiting. Everything remained quiet. No commotion indicated that Rosa had not made it out unnoticed. Finally satisfied, Buck went to Mano who had been tied to the bedpost again right after breakfast.

Manolito watched his brother-in-law apprehensively. Buck had barely acknowledged him when he had entered. The plate and bottle he had absently put on the table, pacing the room like a caged tiger. The man's agitation started to get on Mano's nerves.

"What's the matter?" he asked scathingly. "Did you flunk the exam for the soldiers' club outright? Or do they keep you in suspense?"

His brother-in-law sat down on the bed next to him. Mano winced when he saw the rage burning in Buck's eyes. Buck poked him in the chest and hissed, "I have a surprise for you that will make you happy for the rest of your life. Jake apparently wants to turn the Montoyas into honest, hard-working people. He decided to re-open the old silver mine on your father's land. And the three of you," he poked Mano in the chest again, "have the honour of becoming his first employees tomorrow."

Mano gasped. He knew what this meant. Victoria would belong to the guards and would have to do whatever they asked of her. Mano himself and his father would work in the mine. Don Sebastian would be finished after a few days. But Mano was young and strong. They would make an example of him, punishing him as a warning to others. He would be down there for years, buried alive in this mine for the rest of his days.

Mano squeezed his eyes shut, tossing his head from side to side. His heart pounded furiously. Cold sweat ran down his body. He struggled to free his hands only to have the bonds cut into his wrists, restricting the blood flow. Buck hugged him, held him close. Again Manolito got the impression that his brother-in-law tried to protect him. But Buck had handed him over to Lanier. He was thoroughly confused.

"Calm down, Mano," Buck murmured. "Jake won't get that far. I promise."

He let his friend go once he was certain that Mano had recovered, then proceeded to untie the rope. Manolito squirmed in pain when the blood flow was restored to his hands, but he gritted his teeth and kept his mouth tightly shut. Buck took Mano's wrists and gently massaged them to ease the blood along. He stroked the sweat-soaked hair from Mano's forehead, then poured water into the bowl and handed his brother-in-law the washcloth.

"Here. It'll make you feel better."

The cool water did Mano a world of good. He calmed down, and his courage gradually returned. Still he barely touched the food his brother-in-law had brought him. And Buck had taken to ignoring him again. He stared off into the distance, working out the details of his plan.

They soon went to bed. Manolito stared at the ceiling. He was dog-tired. He had not been able to sleep for a single minute that day. And the latest shock had drained him completely. But try as he might, he could not fall asleep.

"You should have helped me to get away instead of tripping me up," he told Buck quietly after a while. "They would have either shot me, or I could have gone for help. Both scenarios would have been better than the present situation."

"Wrong on both accounts," Buck said decisively. He turned on his side and gazed seriously at his brother-in-law. "Jake has turned your castle into a fortress, as he so aptly put it himself. From the outside you can't take out Jake. If you had managed to go for help, this would have turned into a siege. And without heavy artillery you could never win this hacienda back. Besides, you would have left hostages behind. But without my intervention you would not even have made it to the horse."

"So what?" Mano replied defiantly. "They would have shot me then. You think I care?"

"Wrong again," Buck said. "All this time I was wondering why the guards allowed me to handle this. They had their orders. Jake is a tactical genius. Do you want know why he got busted?"

Buck loomed over his friend. Again Mano saw the rage burning in Buck's eyes. And again he recoiled. Buck caught his arms and held him in place. Mano struggled, but Buck was stronger. His grip restrained him but did not hurt him, Mano finally noticed. He realised that Buck's rage was not directed at him and gave up his resistance.

"Jake got busted," his brother-in-law explained slowly, "because of cruelty against subordinates. I just didn't want to see it. You are either for him or against him; it's that easy for Jake. He never saw the sense of treating his own people better than he treated the enemy. At short distances he is one of the best shots I've ever known. It was quite a job back then to keep him from duelling with those he didn't like. You know what's his favourite? He's always going for the legs. And believe me, even with damaged legs you can work in a mine."

In the moonlight that illuminated the room Buck saw that Mano had gone white as a sheet. He embraced his friend. Manolito swallowed hard. He closed his eyes and pressed his face against Buck's shoulder, taking several deep breaths, fighting to keep his composure at least this time.

Buck soothingly stroked his back. "Don't do anything that will put you at risk, or you won't stand a chance. Let me handle this," he pleaded.

Manolito nodded hesitantly.

Buck sighed in relief. "Good. Now, try to sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Mano let out a shaky breath. His brother-in-law seemed to have set something in motion already and seemed to know what he was doing. Manolito did not see any other way than to put his fate in Buck's hands. He hoped desperately that his trust was justified. His head pillowed on Buck's shoulder, he fell into a troubled sleep.

xxx

Buck woke him at dawn. In way of breakfast they ate the rest of the supper. Mano forced down a few morsels but soon gave up. His stomach was churning too much. Buck tied him to the bedpost again before he left the room.

Despite the early hour the courtyard was busy as a beehive. Lanier finally noticed Buck and brought him a horse. Don Sebastian and Victoria had already mounted theirs. A guard was just leaving the house with Mano in tow.

Buck made a last-ditch effort to make Lanier see reason.

"Jake, why do we bring the Montoyas?" he asked. "We don't need them."

"A consolidated front," Lanier answered. He handed Buck a revolver. "Just like old times, hey, Bucko?"

Buck took the gun, delighted. "Just like old times, Jake," he said with a strange undertone in his voice as they rode out.

An hour later they arrived at the seemingly deserted village. Lanier stopped in the middle of the market place. He went to the cantina to inspect the building. Buck dismounted as well and looked around, feeling suddenly uneasy. What if they had changed the plan? These people were no soldiers. They might have voted on something that seemed easier. Although how difficult could his order be? Shoot from cover and don't let anyone get away. Oh yes, and don't shoot the captives. It did not get much easier than that, in Buck's opinion. But what if they had decided not to fight at all? He would be forced to go along and wait for the next opportunity. But by then, it could be too late for Mano.

Lanier turned away from the empty cantina. He struck a pose to give his orders. The first shot rang out, catching him on the right shoulder. The next instant, bullets were flying fast and furious. The horses reared up in panic. Many riders got thrown off, most of them wounded. Buck chased away the riderless horses to diminish the available cover. Manolito had his hands full calming his horse and at the same time keeping an eye on his brother-in-law. Buck in turn kept track of Lanier.

The captain ignored his bullet wound. He grabbed Victoria and pulled her into the empty cantina. Buck followed them, looking around from the door, letting his eyes adjust to the darker interior. The captain stood in a corner, holding Victoria by her arms like a body shield. He shot at the door, narrowly missing Buck. Buck immediately dived behind the nearest table, then made his way to the column and a beer barrel beside the stairs to the upper floor.

Lanier chose the still as his hideout.

"On your knees," he ordered. Victoria sank down.

"Jake, your Mexican pushovers are fightin'. Why?" Buck asked his captain with a smile in his voice.

"What did you do with that money?" Lanier returned furiously.

Buck laughed. "I took a card from you, Jake. I found me someone who would betray you. It wasn't hard. A young man went into town and told the people that there were only twenty of you, with no more coming. If they fight you, they win."

"Which man?" Lanier demanded.

"A soldier," Buck laughed again, "a face. Nobody you'd remember. Just a face. You know what I bought him with, Jake? With what you had in that envelope. It was the only card I could play."

Victoria listened in mounting surprise. She suppressed her fear as best as she was able to, lest she would trip her brother-in-law up.

"You know something terrifying, Jake?" Buck continued soberly. "You got to me, and I had to think about it before I done it. I had to consider."

"I'll make you a bargain," Lanier said haltingly. "Give me a horse and safe passage out, and I'll let the girl go."

"Let her go now, Jake, 'cause you'll never make it," Buck retorted, unmoved.

Lanier held his revolver against Victoria's temple and released the safety catch. "Then neither will she," he said in the same tone.

Buck let his concern for his captain show. "Don't go out there, Jake. You won't have a chance. They won't let you get away."

"Buck," Lanier said softly. "What's past is past."

Buck lowered his head. "Long past," he said quietly, closing his eyes.

"Remember that little town near Williamsburg?" Lanier began. " Remember the way the trees shaded that leafy lane leading into town? Green and gold, perpetual sunlight. It was a quality to life, we'll never see it again. We fought on the same side for the same thing."

"Don't start that, Jake, don't start it," Buck replied tightly, rubbing his eyes.

"We're trying to keep that thing. A way of livin', full of grace."

"Shut up, Jake," Buck tried again.

Lanier, of course, would not. "I know you felt the way I did. Not even at my court-marshal you wouldn't speak out against me. I wasn't responsible for those men dying unjustifiably. It was war!"

Buck lowered his head. "You're so good at remembering. I remember things, too, Jake. I remember, in that strange riverbed. It was a dark night in a strange place. We were scared kids. We were so green we didn't know how to handle that new-fangled rifle. And you was green. You never commanded before. Not much. But you sure were in charge that night. I remember the speech you made. I remember how you told us if we go out and fight, and we'd be worthy. We might even die doing it. You were a great speech maker. You always was. The only thing, we went out there that night. And you stayed back there, safe. Well, I guess in war that's all right," Buck said wearily.

The captain looked at his old friend, taken aback. He had never contemplated those things from the trooper's point of view.

"'cause that's what commanders do," Buck continued, rubbing his forehead. "But five men died that night, Jake. Five men. I felt sick. I thought I was going to die. Maybe I did. So you see I don't like war, not since then. Maybe I don't think anything's worth dyin' for or killin' for, not since then. Jake, I want you to know for your own good: these little men that are fighting you right there, they come down from the hills and the mountains, and up from the meadows. They're fightin' you 'cause maybe some of them are scared, maybe some are just plain ornery, and maybe some of 'em's just fighting you 'cause they wanna fight. But Jake, I'm telling you, you can't get out of here. For your own good, you can't make it! You ain't gonna live!" Buck sobbed.

Lanier shook his head. "You're wrong, Bucko. I'm getting on that horse and riding out," he answered with utter conviction.

He used Victoria as his shield and went towards the door with her. Near Buck's hiding place he stopped.

Buck rose halfway from his cover. "Jake, please don't go out there," he begged.

"You gonna stop me? You yourself?" Lanier asked with contempt.

Buck sank back down, letting his head rest on the beer barrel and his right arm on his thigh. "Jake," he repeated sincerely, "please don't go out there."

"You won't shoot me, Buck. I know," Lanier returned confidently. He pocketed his revolver, then led Victoria to the front door, opening it with his right hand. At the clicking of the lock, Buck released the safety catch of his revolver. Lanier's left hand gripped Victoria's arm a little tighter to push her over the threshold in front of him. A shot rang out. Victoria screamed. She jerked her arm from Lanier's grip and flattened herself against the wall. The bullet spun Lanier around. He grabbed the doorframe, staring at Buck in utter disbelief for a second, then keeled over.

A moment later Mano stormed in. Three steps into the cantina he stopped to get his bearings. He saw his sister standing beside the door, shaking like a leaf.

Don Sebastian followed hard on his son's heels. Victoria flung herself into her father's arms. "Oh, Papa! I was so afraid."

Mano, relieved that she was all right, ran towards his friend. "Buck."

"What is it?" his brother-in-law asked in a choked voice. He sat on the stairs unmoving, head lowered and hidden under his hat.

Manolito's heart was suddenly in his boots. Did Buck get hurt? And how serious was it? He placed a hand on his friend's chest and pushed a little so that he could see his face. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Buck looked at his friend, unable to hide his tears. "Mano." He leaned on him. Mano put an arm around Buck, squeezing his friend's shoulder.

"Don't ask," Buck said. He stood up, suddenly angry, and shook off Mano's hand. "Don't ask me. Don't ask," he repeated, walking out the door. He sat down beside his captain.

The Montoyas followed him, Victoria still clinging to her father. The mercenaries were dead. The Mexican villagers stood between them, guns at the ready. Mano came to stand near his brother-in-law, a little off to the side. Buck took Lanier's hat, turned it round and round in his hands, then threw it away and lowered his head. Buck's distress made Manolito feel helpless again. He took a hesitant step towards his friend. Buck stood up resolutely, wiping the tears off his face with his sleeve.

"I need ten men," he called to the villagers.

"What are you up to?" Mano wanted to know.

"We are going to re-conquer Rancho Montoya," Buck said grimly. "Half the bandidos are dead. The rest will be downright easy."

"But you yourself concurred that the hacienda is now a fortress." Mano was troubled. Did Buck intend to lead a suicide mission to get the ranch back? He took another step towards his brother-in-law. "Compadre, how shall this end?"

"I used to be Lanier's second-in-command," Buck explained. "That's why he was so eager to have me on board again. Who do you think got his men back to safety when he sent us into a fight?" He turned again to the Mexicans. "Well, who is gonna join the game?"

Manolito came to stand beside his brother-in-law. Hesitatingly ten men stepped up. They were all of them the friends of Mano's Rosa had mentioned.

Suddenly they heard hoof beat. Rosa along with some other men brought back the horses that Buck had chased off during the fight. The girl ran to Mano and embraced him, then went to Buck. "Thank you."

Buck hugged her quietly.

Then Rosa introduced the mercenary who had come with them. The Mexicans advanced menacingly. The man looked anxiously around, constantly shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"Leave him alone," Buck said. "I keep my word. And besides, we still need him."

"What for?" Mano asked.

"He is our free ticket into the hacienda," Buck grinned, then turned to the villagers. "Put on the uniforms and try to look like gringos. You would not want to be found out, after all. Not you, Mano," Buck said when his friend was about to look for a uniform as well. "I need you for the diversion."

Mano eyed him warily. "What else do you have in mind?"

"I told you it's impossible to conquer the hacienda from the outside. Therefore, ten of us ride in. You recruit another couple of men and distract the guards on the towers so that they won't be able to attack us from above."

A villager holding a uniform in his hand came to Buck. "It's all bloody," he said.

Buck nodded. "Exactly. That makes it all the more believable. We ran afoul of an ambush. The rest is dead. Only we were able to flee. We ride full tilt back to the safety of the hacienda. I and our friend here," Buck explained, nodding towards the mercenary, "ride in front. The others follow us bent over their horses and with lowered heads so that nobody can see their faces. A little moaning wouldn't go amiss, either."

"Buck, let me ride with you," Manolito begged him.

His friend shook his head. "It would never work, Mano. If they see you by my side, they'll know what we're up to and will shoot us. Your party has to chase us so as to add to the confusion. These bandidos mustn't have time to think. We have to get them to open the gate for us. When they do, you turn away and fire at the tower guards. But be careful. These are sharpshooters," he admonished.

Buck rehearsed the performance with his men. When they had it down pat, they rode back. Halfway to the ranch Buck fell into gallop. Mano stayed back until his brother-in-law had gained the necessary head start, then followed, guns blazing.

The drama unfolded perfectly. The mercenaries recognized the uniforms and did not pay any attention to the wearers. Bucks men made it to the house without hindrance.

"Help me get the wounded into the house," he ordered. Half the mercenaries defended the gate against Mano, turning their backs to Buck's men. The other half came to them, unsuspecting, and got mowed down. Buck continued to call for help. The gate defenders only saw bloodied uniforms, came near, and got knifed as well. Then the Mexicans used their guns, picking the tower guards off one by one.

The firing seized. Buck needed a moment to take stock. None of the mercenaries stirred any more. He opened the gate to let Mano in. The cheers that went up were deafening. The villagers laughed, slapped each other on the back, and began to prepare the courtyard for another fiesta to welcome the rightful owner back.

Buck and Mano returned to the village to relate the news. Buck was not in the mood for talking, and Mano thought it best not to crowd his friend. Besides, he, too, needed time to adjust. They accompanied Victoria and Don Sebastian back to the ranch, the cheering villagers in tow. The hustle and bustle gave Buck ample opportunity to make himself scarce. He took some food and spent the night outdoors somewhere on the Montoya estates.

Victoria stayed with her father for a week, helping to put the ranch back in order. Mano was likewise occupied and did not find the time to seek out his friend. When they prepared for the return trip to the High Chaparral, however, their brother-in-law put in an appearance.

Buck kept silent, scouting the area, riding ahead of the buckboard, never turning to look at Victoria or Mano. Halfway to the High Chaparral, Manolito could not stand it any more. He handed his sister the reins, mounted his horse and rode up to his brother-in-law.

Mano knew now exactly what a favour Buck had done him. He vowed he would never again doubt Buck's loyalty. He had talked to Victoria and Rosa and had carefully examined Buck's role in this disaster. His friend had thought Lanier a tactical genius, Mano marvelled, but he wondered if the captain had not rather learned from Buck.

"What would Lanier have done with you if your cover had been blown?" Mano asked after they had ridden quietly side by side for a while.

Buck feared that his brother-in-law would not believe him, but answered anyway. "I would have shared your fate," he said gravely.

Mano stared at his friend, aghast. Buck looked straight ahead, his demeanour suddenly forbidding.

"Do you regret helping us?" Mano dug a little deeper.

His brother-in-law shook his head immediately. "I always wanted to help. It just took me some time to formulate a feasible plan. Jake went too far."

"With what?" Lanier had gone too far with many things, Mano thought. He had especially gone too far south.

"He used you to keep me in line. My cooperation for your life, if you will." Buck adjusted his hat. "But one thing he had not taken into account," he said quietly.

"Which one?" Mano asked uncertainly.

"In that arrogant way of his, Jake had assumed that my friendship with him outweighed my friendship with you."

Mano gaped at Buck, speechless.

"In wartime, you can't be too picky about your friends. You stick together and make the best of it," Buck explained with a sidelong glance to Mano. "But the war is over." He spurred his horse on and rode ahead, scouting again.

xxx

When they arrived on the High Chaparral, Buck rode straight to the corral. He saddled Rebel, his own horse, and mounted again.

Mano barred his way. "Where to, compadre?"

"I take the horse back to your father," Buck replied.

"Right now?" Mano asked, stunned. "You want to ride out again after an eight-hour trip? Why don't you get some rest? Tomorrow will be early enough. And besides, your brother will want to talk to you, I guess."

Big John was the last Buck wanted to see right now. He made a sour face. "You don't need me to tell him what happened." He rode around Mano and galloped away.

"Buck," Mano called after him.

His brother-in-law did not turn around. Mano was left standing crestfallen at the corral, arms hanging by his side.

Victoria tugged her brother towards the house. "Come, maybe John can tell us what to do."

Big John met them at the door, glad to have his wife back. However, when he saw their faces, he grew concerned. "What's wrong? You look like you're coming from a funeral."

Victoria and Mano winced in unison.

John looked at them with dawning horror. "Who died? What happened? Where is Buck?" he asked rapid-fire.

His wife replied quietly, "Buck is all right, or will be, I hope. It was his friend who died. Buck shot him to protect us."

"So where is Buck if he's 'all right'?" Big John demanded.

"He took Rebel and rode back to Rancho Montoya to return the horse he borrowed," Mano answered worriedly.

John looked incredulous. "At night? I thought you said he was all right. And why did he have to protect you anyway? With his couldn't-care-less attitude of late, I'd think it more likely that you would have to protect yourselves from him."

The siblings winced again.

"Now you're being very unfair," Victoria reprimanded her husband after a minute pause.

Mano also came to Buck's defense. "Your brother is a genius when it comes to battle tactics."

"Battle tactics? This sounds like a major clash. Didn't you go see Don Sebastian?"

"Of course," Victoria replied. "And Buck single-handedly saved our estates, saved us, and directed the whole rescue mission. And let me tell you, he did so in such a cunning way that Jake Lanier would have never found out if Buck himself hadn't told him in the end."

Big John latched onto the only piece of information which he felt might help clear things for him. "Who is Jake Lanier?"

"You don't know?" Mano asked, astonished. "Lanier was Buck's commanding officer back in the Civil War."

Big John made a sour face. "Buck never told me a single thing about his war-time activities. And whenever I enquired, he just went away for days on end. So I soon let it be for fear that next time I asked he wouldn't return."

Mano looked suddenly wistful. "Maybe this time he won't," he said softly.

John's face became stony. "Come tell me your story. Then we might get an idea of what to do."

Mano and Victoria took turns narrating the events, although Mano kept quiet about the mining business.

Even so, Big John was impressed with his brother. "I never knew he was that good."

"It seems the angrier Buck gets the better he is at planning. Maybe they just hadn't driven him high enough up the wall before," Mano replied thoughtfully.

"He must have had a pretty strong incentive, then, to dish out such a performance," Big John commented and looked speculatively from his wife to his brother-in-law. He knew how much Mano meant to Buck. On the other hand, Buck had once threatened to court Victoria.

"Well, it clearly wasn't me or Papa," his wife said with absolute certainty.

Manolito lowered his eyes. "You are right. He did it for me. And I don't want to be the reason why he leaves." He looked up pleadingly. "What can I do?"

"Find him and say the right thing to him. Although I never figured out what that could possibly be," John said dryly.

Mano took this advice gratefully, though it did not seem much at the moment. After a restless night and an even more restless day where nothing went right, he re-saddled Macadoo and hurried south. If Buck had not stopped during the trip, Mano should meet him either on the way or at one of his 'hiding places'. Buck had marked a few places all over the Cannon ranch as his where nobody else went by unspoken agreement. Mano still had no idea what he could say to Buck. But he suspected the greater challenge would be to actually find his friend.

When he came to the first campground, Buck's southernmost place, Mano only found a cooling fireplace and none-too-fresh hoof prints leading away from the site. Since it was getting dark Mano decided to stay, hoping that Buck might come back. Still, it could have been somebody else using this place, and Manolito did not dare sleep here without someone to guard his back.

The next day, Mano tiredly rode on. He slept through the worst heat of the day, then hurried onwards again to check as many of Buck's campsites as possible. To no avail. In the evening, he came to another campground with a cooling fireplace and hoof prints leading away. Since this one was the northernmost of Buck's hiding places, Mano became suspicious. Again, it could have been somebody else, but it seemed more likely that his friend was leading him on a merry chase. Although there was not much hope of Buck showing up, Mano decided at first to stay - and did not dare sleep here either. He soon gave up his foolish vigil and found himself a more secure place to spend the night.

In the morning, Manolito resolved to change his tactics. He would follow the hoof prints until he caught up with whoever had caused them. Late in the afternoon, he came to yet another one of Buck's campsites. It was a dried-out, grassy river bed with steep sidewalls. And finally, Buck was there. He sat beside the fireplace and dug into his meal.

"What do you want, Mano?" Buck asked grumpily, not looking up. "You know very well I want to be alone right now."

"But I don't," Mano said tiredly.

Buck looked up, his eyes softening, and gestured for his friend to take a seat.

Manolito's mouth fell open. He realized he might have inadvertently uttered the one reason that would make his friend stay.

"Are you done traipsing around the countryside?" Mano grumbled as he sat down opposite his friend, hiding his epiphany.

"Yes," Buck replied testily.

"You feel better now?" Mano asked more calmly.

Buck shrugged morosely. He scrubbed a hand across his face, then invited his brother-in-law to dinner.

xxx

Mano scooped the rest of the beans from the pot. He leaned back against the sidewall, covertly observing his friend. Buck was staring off into the distance. He might feel hurt that he had to shoot Lanier. And he might not have gotten much rest lately, either. That alone would be enough to make him grumpy, Mano suspected. But he had the feeling that something else was eating at his brother-in-law.

"You are thinking deeply, huh?" Mano said in way of offering a conversation. When no reply was forthcoming, Manolito went to his brother-in-law, sitting down beside him. "Talk to me, compadre," he implored, putting a hesitant hand on his friend's shoulder. "What's worrying you so much? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about the war." Buck hugged himself as if he was cold. He looked drawn.

"You have nightmares, can't sleep?" Mano hedged.

Buck shook his head. "I don't need to be asleep to have nightmares. I'm re-living them right now. I can hear the artillery fire, smell the blood - see my friends die," he added in a hollow voice, a shudder running through him.

Now we might get to the bottom of it, Mano thought. He squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Relax, compadre, I'm still alive. The war didn't get me. You made sure of that."

Buck sighed. "I can't stop the memories. They have to run their course. If I try to suppress them, it gets worse."

"When did they start?"

"A while ago. I always get itchy, need distractions like an addict. I thought that this time I could let go where I was among friends but John was having none of it. Getting away from him for some time seemed a mighty good idea. But then Jake just had to come along, making it worse. I bet you anything he had chosen Rancho Montoya knowing fully well you are living with us. Occupying your father's hacienda wasn't a spur of the moment, you see. He had put a lot of preparation in to find out how to breach the defense. But he must have figured that I would not come to Mexico with you and that he would have time to disappear you," Buck said bitterly.

"Why don't you talk to your brother about this?" Mano suggested. "I'm sure he would understand. He has been in the war himself, albeit on the other side."

Buck shook his head once more with a sad little smile. "John understands me so good he's still treating me like a kid. We're not equals, Mano. It's none of his business," he said with finality.

"What about your other friends then?" Manolito asked.

"What other friends? I lost them in the war. And the rest I left behind when we came here. To the ranch hands I'm the one who is ordering them around when Big John himself has more important things to do. All in all," Buck concluded quietly, "that leaves only one who treats me as an equal, and I'm talking to him right now."

Mano smiled a little, squeezing Buck's shoulder.

Buck smiled tiredly back. He yawned.

"Why don't you try to sleep and let me keep watch?" Mano offered. "You look like you need it. We can talk some more later."

Buck nodded gratefully. He leaned against his friend's shoulder and closed his eyes. He was asleep within seconds.

Four hours later Buck woke. "Thanks, Mano," he said quietly. "That helped a lot. I'll stand watch now."

They took turns sleeping until late in the afternoon. Manolito woke around four o'clock, feeling good for the first time since they had gone to visit his father in Mexico. The day was bright and sunny. A light breeze stirred the grass. The birds were singing; he absently watched them circling high above in the air. The peaceful surroundings allowed Mano to finally put the events behind him. Buck seemed to have recovered as well. He suggested that they go to Tucson and have some fun. Mano, relieved that his friend had apparrently got his worries off his soul, and eager to distract him, did not argue. Besides, it was Friday. They would likely meet the High Chaparral gang there. And then, Buck just might come back to the ranch with him.

xxx

xxx

Author's note: This is the one episode where I was truly afraid for Mano. He is the legitimate heir to the Montoya estates. Once Lanier had founded his own state, he could simply annul Victoria's marriage with John Cannon and marry her himself. Only Manolito would still be in the way, barring Lanier's "ascension to the throne". So what reason does the man have to keep Mano alive, other than to keep Buck in line?

Lanier must have felt that it was necessary to blackmail Buck. Looking at the episode, I have to agree.

*Bucks tactical genius is established halfway through the episode. We are told how Buck took out a fort in Pennsylvania with almost no help.

*Buck admits in the end that he bribed someone to betray Lanier. (Here the question arose whom Buck could trust. I came up with only one person.)

*Buck's speech in the end is designed to make Lanier forget about Victoria even though she is right beside him. Beautiful. Amazing! Buck exploits the one character flaw that is sure to get Lanier in trouble. When you tell the guy there is something he can't do, he just has to prove you wrong. LOL

Now, the occupation of Rancho Montoya was not a spur of the moment. A lot of preparation had been put in to find out how to breach the defense. But Lanier had either been careless in his research of the relevant relationships, or he had figured that Buck would not accompany Mano and Victoria to Mexico. And when the Cannons finally did enquire, Mano would either have vanished or be killed outright as soon as he attempted to flee.

Lanier can't have been too pleased that Buck showed up along with Mano and Victoria. He watches him too closely to be truly happy to see his old friend again. But he makes the best of the situation and tries to get Buck on his side. And Buck even seems to prompt him. Lanier says that Lily "ain't got no style". Buck smiles and says "But who does anyway?" And Lanier promptly answers that Buck does and invites him to join the gang. But this I can't prove. It's just a feeling.

The only fact that makes me a little uncertain is this: Buck says that Lanier got to him and Buck had to think about it before he betrayed him. This does seem to indicate that Buck would throw his friendship with Mano out the window when it suits him. On the other hand, this is definitely what I would say to an enemy. Yes, you got to me. And yes, I had to think about it before I did it. These two facts do not necessarily have to be related. They only have to sound as if they were. Besides, why should Buck tell the truth, anyway? Lanier just shot at him. (At least that is my policy: I do not lie to friends. I won't be the first to attack. Fighting with words is acceptable, but if you upgrade to hand / stick / bullet / whatever, anything goes. Buck does not seem to be so different.) And because of this, my story never questions Buck's friendship with Mano. Instead, it shows how Buck gets Mano out of this predicament.

I also wondered what happened during the times that are not covered by the episode. E.g. what did Lanier do with Mano after Buck had knocked him down? If I was Buck, I would keep a very sharp eye on Mano. Not just to make sure he did not try something foolish again, but also to make sure he would not be shot "accidentally" when Buck was not around.

Also, my story does not end when the episode ends. I did not think it likely that Buck would go home as if nothing had happened. Big John would want to know about the visit. And I just can't picture him to take the news in stride and keep his comments to himself.

All in all, this is a fascinating episode. When I first saw it at the age of fourteen I felt there was a lot more to it than meets the eye. Now, twenty years later, I understand it. This story was my attempt to illustrate it.

P.S.: A big thanks to Ann. Without her, I would not have written this story. Thank you, Ann. I'm really grateful.

Katrin

P.P.S.: If you don't like it, you can always re-write it, you know. I own neither the High Chaparral nor the screen dialogue.


End file.
